King
King is a Defense hero and servant to Winston Appearance King wears a black t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned dark brown and black flannel shirt. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, he wears black trousers with black and grey boots. King also has a belt buckle of a deer. He has a disconnected brown undercut hairstyle which is parted to his right side. He also has a short boxed beard. On his lower right forearm and beneath his wrist. He has a moderate sized, colourless tattoo of a lowered stags head with two thistle heads beneath it, on the stags head is a rusted crown leaning to the left. On his neck he has small tattoo of a hawk with 18 tally marks beneath it. Personality King is loyal, trustworthy and a kind friend of Overwatch. He has regrets of his criminal past and is grateful to Winston for giving him a second chance even though he has a deserved reception of distrust. He is friendly and approachable. He is usually the first to voice reason and mercy in debates when it comes to people he believes are redeemable, however if the person is irredeemable then he is callous and spiteful towards them. The only exceptions to this is Junkrat because of King's sympathy towards Junkrat and silent understanding of Roadhog's past. He usually refrains from fighting but is more than capable of defending himself and enjoying every second of combat however he has to calm himself down afterwards due to overexcitement. Before joining Overwatch, King was ruthless, charismatic and remorseless but he knew the limits which is why he betrayed his gang by calling the authorities, he has no remorse for this but does admit he misses "the old days". He understands why Overwatch agents distrust him and he doesn't blame them but he does get angry about their lack of trust. Lore King was raised in a broken home after his father was killed during the Omnic crisis and King had to look after his mother, he couldn't balance the pressures of caring for his mother, survival and his education. King joined the biker gang "The Knights of Hellfire" in order to gain enough money to help his mother but the criminal lifestyle soon consumed him after his mother died. King rose through the ranks and became the right hand man of The Knights. His alligence to The Knights soon fell after they robbed a town which suffered heavily from the crisis, King rembered his oath to his dead mother and betrayed the gang to the authorities but he had to fight several Knights in order to safely surrender, he killed 18 Knights in his escape. For betraying his gang, King received 5 years in prison because he was still a member of a criminal gang. After several years as a drifter, he met Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada. They were on a training exercise and they invited him to Overwatch. He reluctantly agreed but he didn't enjoy working in the field and nearly returned to the criminal lifestyle but Winston noticed this and instead offered him a job as his advisor and servant because Winston needed someone to represent him when he needs to make public appearances or address the public as Overwatch. When Overwatch was disbanded, King stayed with Winston for long time until King started having a mid life crisis, Winston recomended that King take some time off in order to "find himself". King reluctantly did so and when Winston reinstated Overwatch, King happily returned. Weapon King uses a hunting rifle which holds 5 rounds, It does 25-60 points of damage per shot. Abilities *'Nerves of Steel: '''King can charge into an opponent and tackle them to the ground. This ability physically interupts an opponents ability. After stabbing the target 3 times he gets ups. This does 30 points of damage and takes 18 seconds to recharge. *'Tag: '''King attaches a sticky bomb to a target. This does 50 points of damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge Ultimate: Spring-Trap King throws several bombs that can attach to any surface, he can only launch 5 bombs and they can do 200 points of damage each. They stay in the attached location until an enemy either destroys them or detonates them. Trivia *Originally King was a woman named Elizabeth Kingmaker but the character was changed to man because it was too close to the case of Candace Elizabeth Newmaker. This was changed out of respect. *According to Winston, King is a vegetarian and Athena hasn't been subtle in telling him to follow King's diet plan. *King was based on Alfred from Batman and Watari from the unpopular Death Note netflix adaptation. King's deer motif and use of a hunting rifle is based on the movie "Get Out" and Buck from Far Cry 3. *King's ability names were from the perk names from Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas. *King's tally marks tattoo was inspired by Pam from Archer. She has a tattoo of 12 tally marks which referenced her criminal lifestyle. *His voiceline "I'm the shepheard, not the savage" is reference to the Far Cry 3 Savages trailer. *According to an interaction, King was once able to disarm Genji and throw him to the ground because Genji had insulted him. Genji doesn't deny this but claims that he was going easy on King.